pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clarissa's Togekiss
Clarissa's Togekiss is the fifth Pokémon she hatched and obtained in Hoenn. History With Clarissa Sparks: Ruby & Sapphire Clarissa obtained Togekiss as an egg from an elderly woman after retrieving the egg from Team Magma Admin Courtney. Over the course of two episodes the trio helped Clarissa tend to the egg. However when the egg was showing signs of hatching, Clarissa, Mason, Katrina, and their Pokémon where all captured by Team Magma. The only Pokémon that weren't captured were Grovyle, Metang, and Milotic. The three Pokémon chased down the evil group with shortly in the journey the egg hatched into a Togepi. Since it was a newborn baby Pokémon the trio had trouble chasing down Team Magma and keeping Togepi safe. During the stand off with the group Togepi used Explosion via Metronome and defeated Team Magma and saved it's new trainer and friends. Togepi later was taken by Colonel Hansen when he tried to enter the Togepi Kingdom once again. He ended up being thwarted by Clarissa, Groyvle, Metang, and Milotic. In the process Togepi evolved into Togetic. Togetic was seen as a support member towards's Clarissa group due to knowing more status moves than actual attacks. However during the final stand off of The Sparks and Team Aqua and Magma, Togetic evolved into Togekiss and became an attacking member of the team. Sparks: Battle Frontier Clarissa took Charizard, Sceptile, Metagross, Camerupt, Togekiss, and Milotic with her on the Frontier Challenge. Togekiss was able to take down Brandon's Regice with an Aura Sphere but fell to Regirock. Sparks: Diamond & Pearl Togekiss is seen watching Clarissa leave for Sinnoh. It returned for The Lily of The Valley Conference and won against an Dragonite after using Dazzling Gleam. In the double battle part of the conference, he was used along with it's best friend Metagross. While Togekiss was trying to dodge the Swalot's Poison-Type attacks. While it seemed it had the Type-Advantage against the opponent's Hitmonlee, he was forced to deal with Swalot. Metagross took an attack for Togekiss while it used Air Slash on Hitmonlee and won. Sparks: Black & White Togekiss was temporarily on Clarissa's team so she could battle against Damien. He went up against Weavile and the moment he was sent out, Togekiss' cocky behavior kicked right in since he had the type advantage. He managed to damage Weavile with Aura Sphere, the Dark-Type's speed became a problem for Togekiss. Unable to catch and trying to keep his cool, Togekiss began sending a barrage of Aura Spheres, none of which hit. This tried out Togekiss and Weavile easily knocked it out with a Dark Pulse. After the battle Damien told Clarissa that her Togekiss was a poor excuse for his kind due to not being able to take out a Weavile. Like in Diamond & Pearl, Togekiss participated in The Vertress Conference. Sparks: XYZ TBA Sparks: Quest for Salvation TBA Sparks: XYZ (cont.) TBA Sparks: Sun & Moon TBA Sparks: Eternal Faith Togekiss was used in an exhibition battle in Eternal Faith. Personality Togekiss is shown have a teenage like attitude. He showed a disliking to Clarissa for awhile, only evolving into Togetic to save The Mirage Kingdom. While Clarissa wanted to evolve him with a Shiny Stone she won, Togetic refused to because it was something his trainer wanted. Clarissa managed to win over The Happiness Pokémon in the final battle against Team Aqua and Magma after she jumped off the tree in Sootopolis to save him, smashing the Shiny Stone she had been carrying in the process. After this, Togetic evolved from the Shiny Stone residing in the tree. Togekiss is shown to be best friends with Clarissa's Metagross. As seen in Sparks: Diamond & Pearl, Togekiss has retained his immature attitude. He was shown to be hurt when Damien berated it and he doesn't take criticism of his trainer well. Togekiss is very protective of Clarissa after she saved him. After the exhibition battle in Eternal Faith he smack Jax when he attempted to high five Clarissa. Togekiss' cocky attitude has earned him a rivalry with Seviper. Moves Used Used Via Metronome Manga Togekiss is named "Toge" in the manga. Trivia *Togekiss' egg obtain location is based of the the elderly lady giving a Togepi egg in ORAS *As a Togepi he would almost only have MooMoo Milk *Of all the Baby Pokémon owned by a member in The Sparks, Togepi evolved the fastest at 15 episodes Gallery 120px-Togepi Egg.png|As an Egg Misty_Togepi.png|As a Togepi Misty Togetic.png|As a Togetic Dawn_Togekiss_Flying.png Misty_Togetic_Safeguard.png Dawn_Togekiss_Aura_Sphere.png Dawn_Togekiss_Safeguard.png Dawn_Togekiss_Sky_Attack.png Gold's_Togebo.png|Togekiss in the Manga Clarissa and Togekiss.png|Clarissa and Togekiss TogekissAnime.png|Togekiss guiding a flock of Pokémon Dawn Togekiss.png|Togekiss in Sparks: Diamond & Pearl Togekiss Flying Graveful.jpg|Togekiss in The Ever Grande Conference Togekiss Graceful.jpg|Togekiss's Cocky Attitude Clarissa Togekiss.jpg Togekiss Disciplining.jpg|Togekiss disciplining 425436-301.jpg|With Torterra and Staraptor Togekiss_Motherly.png|Togekiss' "Parental" Attitude DP171_9.jpg|Battling Seviper Skitty vs Seviper.gif Category:Fairy-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon hatched from Eggs Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters